The Loud War
by Mr Blubba
Summary: A 21 year old Lincoln loud goes into war and is faced with the enemy along with a lot of drama. Can Lincoln survive or will he die in honor? Story takes place during World War II. Warning: may include gore and minor incest.


**A/N**

 **Hey guys! I decided to make a war story. This story takes place in France during the Second World War. Also I decided to make the loud family French, just because I think it more convenient for the plot and mood. Don't worry I made everything in English, but some parts may be in different languages. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcomed. Sorry for my mistakes and errors. Well without further ado, I present to you "The Loud War"!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the loud house. The loud house is own by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye**

May 8, 1940 - Paris, France

War broke out. The Germans became more aggressive after invading Poland, which brought fear in the French. Lincoln Loud, a twenty-one year old French patriot, was in his room fixing his uniform ready to serve the army.

"Linc don't leave! It's war out there, you'll be killed for sure." Lincoln looked back to see his sister Luna, a twenty-five year old musician, on the verge of tears.

"I have no choice, Luna." Lincoln calmly whispered "Our country is threatened by radical Germans. I rather die than serve the Nazi party."

"But..." Lincoln left the room ignoring his sister's words "Listen to me Lincoln! You don't have to do this!" Luna shouted as he kept walking down the stairs.

Lincoln stopped at the front door turning around and saw his whole family gathered around him. "Avant de partir, je veux dire..."

"Speak English Lincoln. We're not in public." Lola pointed out.

"As I was saying, I have something to say before I go. Our nation is on the blink of being invaded. And with that said, I may never return..." those words shaddered the hearts of his family. "Although I want you all to remember this. Never interfere with the Germans. They're pure evil! Promise me family that you'll never support they're outrageous believes."

Everyone nodded as tears streamed down their cheeks.

"And never forget, the reason I'm doing this is to try and protect this country and more importantly you all, my family." Lincoln showed a weak grin. Eyes starting to tear up.

All of Lincoln's sisters where already crying in each other's shoulders. The sight made Lincoln feel guilty for leaving them, but he needed to protect them.

"I'm going to miss you all." Lincoln said between sniffs.

"Us too son" Lynn Sr. wrapped his arm around lincoln. Soon Everyone came together in a group hug. The group hug lasted for a couple of minutes until Lincoln broke the hug when he heard the honk outside the house.

"Alright I must be going." Lincoln sighed as he walked out into the darken night.

He dragged both feet towards the military vehicle parked in front of the house, until suddenly he felt a jerk on his collar.

"Linc wait! Don't do this!" Lynn yelled in tears.

Lincoln turned to faced Lynn "I have to, it's my duty!"

"This is suicide Lincoln! I don't want to lose you." Lynn cried. "I love you! Don't leave me!"

"I love you too." Lincoln reassure Lynn.

"No Linc you don't understand! I love you more than just a brother! I love you in a romantic way. Toi vous êtes mì amour!" Lynn said as she tried to speak her best French. Lincoln still didn't understand what she meant until he felt the warm lips of his sister crash into his. His eyes went wide open, but slowly relaxed. Lynn let out a moan before she broke out of the kiss. Lincoln looked at her with a surprised expression. "I love you." She said.

"Je t'aime aussi Lynn." Lincoln smiled and continued to walk away.

"Lincoln?...Lincoln! Don't go, please don't go!" Lynn screamed at the top of her lungs unable to convince him to stay.

Lincoln climbed into the trunk of the vehicle still looking at Lynn. He couldn't hold it much longer, the sight of Lynn crying made him burst out into tears. " _She confesses the same feelings you had towards her, but you left her!"_ Lincoln thought to himself already regretting his decision.

The vehicle dove off leaving Lynn alone surrounded by the darken night.

" _I didn't even say goodbye."_ Lynn thought as she was swallowed into great depression and grief.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next one will be out shortly. Anyways guys, until next time,** **bye!**


End file.
